Nymphetamine
by leighna
Summary: In the midst of war, sometimes even the strongest of loves can't survive...


A/N: Another SongFic! The setting is during the events of HBP, but I'm gonna bend the rules a little and change a few facts; that is, after all, what we must sometimes do while writing fanfiction. So, if you see something that's slightly out of place, don't bust out your baseball bats. The song this story is based on is Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth, and I suggest everyone check out the song, because it is flippin' awesome! Ok, that being said, let's get on with the story!

Nymphetamine

Laid to the river

Midsummer, I waved

A 'V' of black swans

On with hope to the grave

And through red September

With skies fire-paved

I begged you appear

Like a thorn for the holy ones

She waited on the edge of Hogwart's lake, staring into the shimmering depths of the dark water. The clouds above her rolled and churned in an eerily sinister way; reflecting the gloomy mood of Ginny Weasley, the students of Hogwarts, and the general Wizarding World. War was upon them, death was apparent, and lives were being torn apart. Voldemort's wrath was, as Ginny had predicted, more fearsome than anyone could have possibly realized. Everyone remained in a constant state of fear, for everyday a new death was reported. None of this, however, mattered to her very much at the moment. Her mind was wrapped around one thought and one thought only, and that was that she may never see Draco Malfoy again.

It would shock her family and friends to find out that she had developed a sort of relationship with the Malfoy heir, which was why she had kept it a secret for the past few months. In the midst of worrying about the coming war, Ginny had sought out some sort of refuge and security, and somehow she had found both in Draco.

He was not prince-charming, definitely not her knight in shining armor, but he understood her. He understood her pain, her fears, and her need for someone at the time, for he had all of those emotions himself. For a while, they could escape together into their world, full of passion, security, bliss, and nothing else. They bonded through the knowledge that they both wanted the same thing, and that was an end to the pressures and horrors of the war.

It was late September, and the air was distinctly cooler then it had been in the previous months. The wind whipped at her long red hair, and she glanced towards the direction of the castle, praying for Draco to appear. Across the lake, she could see a figure moving closer to her, and immediately recognized his tall form. Though it seemed to her a foolish move, she couldn't help the sudden urge to raise her hand and give him a slight wave, give him the security in knowing that she was there, waiting for him.

Cold was my soul

Untold was the pain

I faced when you left me

A rose in the rain

So I swore to the razor

That never, Enchained

Would your dark nails of faith

Be pushed through my veins again

He approached the edge of the lake, where she was standing, waiting patiently for his arrival. Seeing her beautiful long hair flowing through the air from the wind made the breath catch in his throat. He knew what he had to do. But somehow he realized, even then, that when the time came, he would be faced with pain so terrible it would make the shocks from his Dark Mark seem like minor pricks from a needle. But he had to, there was no other way...

"Ginny." He breathed when he was right in front of her still form. He didn't dare reach out and touch her, for he knew if he did, he would lose all control and forget the task at hand.

She gave him a light smile in return, and he could see the slight fear reflected in her deep brown eyes.

"Draco. I'm glad you came. I really, I really needed to see you." Her voice was soft, and he could sense that she would not say it, would not say what he had come here to do.

"You know of what the Dark Lord expects of me. I cannot do this, we cannot continue any longer, we have already risked so much, too much."

His voice was hollow, but his eyes gave away the pain that he was feeling. His insides were burning, telling him that he could not do this, that he would never be able to let her go. Ginny gave him a worn look, and stared into his eyes.

"We have had this conversation before. What makes this one different, Draco?"

He knew what made this different. He knew, because every time he had tried to end it, she had told him to have faith, and to just let it be. But now, he could no longer let her tell him to have faith, for there was none left. He could never let her flow through him like poison, as she had so many times before.

Bared on your tomb

I'm a prayer for your loneliness

And would you ever soon

Come above onto me?

For once upon a time

On the binds of your loneliness

I could always find the right slot for your sacred key

"What makes this different, is that this time it is real. No more, Ginevra, no more." Ginny was unnerved that he had used her full name, which depicted his ultimate seriousness.

She knew of emptiness, and how lonely he had been before she came along. He was slipping back into his old ways now, and she could see that it was hurting him to do so. She wondered if he would come back to her, the real him, the one that she could always soothe and help and restore to happiness.

"I see." She said, her voice laced with disbelief. She couldn't make herself believe that he was actually going to leave. She could not accept it.

Six feet deep is the incision

In my heart, that barless prison

Discolors all with tunnel vision

Sunsetter...

Nymphetamine

Sick and weak from my condition

This lust, this vampyric addiction

To Her alone in full submission

None better...

Nymphetamine

She didn't believe him, he could see that. But this time if he didn't stop it, he knew the consequences. She would die, they would both die, and he couldn't take that. He also didn't think he could leave her. His heart would become a prison to him, he would be strangely empty without her.

Draco knew that he loved Ginny Weasley more than anything in the world. She made him feel whole and complete, something he hadn't felt all his life, despite his spoilt childhood. He craved her touch and her attention, and being without it as he had done these past few days had made him sick with wanting; he was addicted to her, plain and simple. He knew that no one else could ever affect him the way she does, make him need her with his entire being, and it tore him up. He was also aware that upon seeing her with another would make him snap. It would drive him crazy to know that someone else dare touch her, she was his, and only his, just as he was only hers.

"This is goodbye, then." He said without emotion. He made to turn away, to escape her haunting gaze, but before he could he felt her arms wrap around him and heard her whisper.

"I love you..." Her voice was shaking slightly, despite its low volume. His heart melted, but he remained silent, and released her after a moment.

He fixed her with his piercing gaze, his silver eyes meeting her tearing brown ones. He remained expressionless and quiet, even though inside he was writhing in pain and screaming. They departed, and as he watched her go, his chest heaved and he felt a tear escape down onto his cheek.

Fall unto my arms

Hold their mesmeric sway

And dance out to the moon

As we did in those golden days

Ginny spent her remaining days acting as normal as possible, even though she was completely empty inside. Her thoughts often drifted to memories of her time spent with Draco, and how they would sneak off to remote places and lose themselves in the thought that no one could ever find them.

She would think back to their situation, how strange and unlikely it had been, but to them it seemed perfect. They fit so well together, but add in reality and that thought was impossible. She had offered him options, tried to tell him there was some other way, but even she knew there was little hope for them.

Christening stars

I remember the way

We were needle and spoon

Mislaid in the burning hay

As Draco fled with Snape from Hogwarts after the death of Dumbledore, he looked back to see a flash of red hair that he knew belonged to her. Their eyes met, and time stopped. He saw now the result of everything he had done. There was now no chance to ever get her back, and he realized it in full force at that instant. Their lives were so different, they were light-years apart, despite the fact that she was right in front of him. Together they were perfect, but were forced into the wrong reality, he realized. When his gaze was torn from hers the moment was broken, and he ran only because he was being told to. He no longer had a sense of self; he had lost everything.

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine

My nymphetamine girl...

A/N: Please tell me what you think of this piece in REVIEWS, I really do love getting them.


End file.
